The Crown Prince of Atlantis
by L.M.H Shimmer Shine
Summary: When evil threatens to take over Atlantis. Crown Prince Jack Frost must stop the darkness from taking over. When Jacks childhood best friend Princess Elsa of Arendale with the help of Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless. JackxElsa KristoffxAnna RapunzelxEuegene HiccupxMerida and OCxOC.


Jack's pov

I CAN'T BELIVE IT! ELSA IS COMING FOR A VIST AND MY MOM ONLY TOLD ME A HOUR AGO THAT SHE WILL BE ARRIVING TODAY! Elsa was my childhood best friend and when I was younger I thought I had a crush on her. IT HAS BEEN SEVEN YEARS! Sure we wrote letters, but it is not the same! I wonder what she looks like! I was so excited that snowflakes started falling in my room as I tried to look my best by putting on fresh traditional make up on my arms and face. I also tried to tame my hair and failed. I happily sighed and climbed out my window and climbed on the vines down to the throne room where my mom, dad, and sister Kerrashenlo. But her name is so long that we just call her Kera. I could just she the excitement dripping from my sister as we waited for Elsa and her sister to arrive.

"When do you think they will arrive?" Kera asked my dad Milo. He looked happy too.

"I don't know. It could be minutes, hours or maybe a-" my dad was interrupted by a guard yelling that they were here.

I grabbed Kera's hand and took off running to the docks and saw a boat. What I saw next stopped me in my tracks. I saw a beautiful women that had to be a year younger that me. She had snow white hair with the tinniest ting of blond to it tied in a braid with snowflakes on it resting on her shoulder. She had pale skin. She had electic blue eyes. She had light make up on and was wearing a light ice blue knee length dress with off shoulder shere sleeves, a sweet heart neck line, and a shiny silver ribbon tried into a bow resting on her waist. But what interested me was the fact that the dress looked as if it was made of ice. She also had on blue ballerina style flats with ice blue ribbons tied around her legs that went to the knee and was holding another girls hand. The other girl had strawberry blond hair tied into pig tails. She was wearing a knee lenth dress, the dress had black sleeves and black corset. The dress had a gold ribbon tied around the waist and a black skirt with flower patterns at the bottom. Then a magenta Cloak that stopped at the ankles. With black matching boots. I noticed that they both had tiaras in their hair. The blond had a golden one with Safire diamonds, the red head had a sliver one withredish pink gems. The red head said something to the blond with made her blush and look around then spotted me and my sister and me smiled pearly whites and walked toward us. I could't believe it. That was Elsa.

Elsa's pov

I was so excited to see Jack and Kera after all these years? Jack use to be kinda a ugly ducking. But a cute one. I use to have a crush on him when I was eleven. The boat had just docked and we were getting off when Anna whispered.

"I bet Jack is handsome now and will want to give you a big smooch the minute he sees you!" Anna always liked teasing me about Jack. I felt my face heat up. I looked around and see a extremely handsome man holding a little girls hand. He had messy snow white silver hair with deep royal blue eyes. His skin was like snow. He was wearing dark blue Atlantan skirt( don't juge him the men in their culture wear skirts!) that have what looked like frost patterers on it. He didn't have a shirt on, he had a six pack and was leen had a silver ring around his upper arm showing that he was royalty. He had traditional paint on his arm and face. The one on his arm was a snowflake and and what looked like wind carring it, it meant winter. The one on his face was a few weird lines which meant crown prince and fun. That was definitely Jack! That ugly ducking turn into a extremely handsome swan! I looked at the little girl that have to be around ten years old. She had dark brown hair with some gold beads in it. She also had a silver band on her arm to show that she was royalty. (Just imagine Kida's outfit, but in light red and Dark purple) KERA! She has got so big! They were smiling at us. I walk over to them pulling Anna behind me.

"Jack?" I ask smiling He smiles and hugs me. I was a bit surpised by it but I hugged back because I strangely really liked that hug. He pulls away and grins.

"Elsa! It is so great to see you! You are different from the last time I saw you! A good different!" Jack says happily in cute accent as we star into each others eye as if we were hypnotized by each other. His eyes were like endless oceans.

"Jack! It is so amazing to see you too! Thank you! You look great too!" I say as I force myself to look away from his gaze and look at Kera and smile.

"Kera! Look at you! You got so big! You were three last time I saw you!" I say to her and pull away from Jack's grip. She smiles and leaps into my arms.

"ELSA! Your so pretty! Your even prettier than Jack said!"I blush at her comment and look to see Jack and Anna talking. Jack face turned red.

"Are you alright Jack? Your face is red." Kera said with a smirk. Jack blushed even more.

"Alright, how about we go to the castle and say hello our mother and father?" Jack asks. We all nod in agreement.

TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT

Jack's pov

Eariler I thought I heard the voice of a angel when Elsa was talking to me. She was amazing. At dinner my mom and dad bombarded them with questions about what happened in the last seven years that they missed.

After dinner Elsa went to her guest room. Jack decided to ask Elsa to go on a walk with him. He didn't know why though but when he reached her door his palms were sweaty. Jack softly knocked on the door. Why am I nervise, it is just El-a monument later Elsa appeared. He was a bit shocked. Elsa was wearing traditional Atlantan clothes that looked to be made out of ice just like her dress from this morning.

"Hey Jack! What are you doing here?"She smiled and spoke breaking my gaze from her while blushing from my stare.

"Uh-I...just wanted to-to go o-on a wa-walk with me?"I say stammering. GEEZE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

Elsa's pov

I giggled at Jack's stuttering. He was so cute when he blushed. Wait...WHAT?

"Sure Jack. I could use some fresh air!"I say slightly blushing.

"Great! Come on!" Jack yells grabbing my wrist

As we run down the halls of the castle laughing I gaze up at Jack and see his silver locks blowing in the wind as he smile laughing. I felt my cheeks heat up.

No one really's pov

As Jack looked down at Elsa he saw the beautiful girl blushing. As they connect eyes Elsa looks away blushing even harder. Jack blushed a apple red.

They both stopped at a window. Elsa had looked confused why Jack had lead her there. Jack let go of Elsa's hand even though he wanted to keep hold it. He walked over to the window and started climbing down the vine.

"Are you coming Elsa?" Jack said as Elsa smiled and nodded because she trusted Jack. She started climbing down the vines too. Jack jumped off the vine to a small pathway.

"Jack catch me!" Elsa said as she let go of the fines and fall in Jack's arms and looked in his ice blue eyes. They both blushed.

"Wow! That was like a crazy trust exercise! Thank you!" Elsa said as Jack put her on the floor.**( A/N** **I**** got that from Frozen when Kristof and Anna were climbing the mountain! I love that part! Sorry for interrupting, back to the story)**

"No prob! You know you can trust me!" Jack said blushing as he looked ing Elsa's beautiful electric blue eyes as he lead her down the path way to a hidden tide pool shimmering in the moon light.

"Wow, this is beautiful."Elsa said in aww. Jack smiled at walked to the water and looked back at Elsa.

"Yes it is. Come with me. I want to show you something." Jack said. Jack was about to dive in the water when Elsa came over and untied her skirt. **(Like Kida did when her and milo went swimming in movie.)** Elsa was wearing atantist underwear/swim trunks too. I blushed a bright red and looked away. Elsa giggled. She was new to showing a lot of skin, but it felt nice not to be wearing tight dressing while wearing my hair up in a painful irritating bun.

"Follow me!" Jack yelled and dived in the water. Elsa smiled and dived ing the water/

Elsa followed Jack as they swam under the water and Jack lead her to a tunnel. Then he swam up and Elsa followed. They swam up to find a huge air pocket. They both popped out out of the water. Elsa looked around to see torches, a cot, some blankets and fruit, and even some beautiful crystal formations on the walls.

"Do you like it? This is where I go to have alone time." Jack said smiling. _This is amazing, I wonder how much time he spends down here!?_ Elsa thought with a huge grin on her face.

"Like it? More like love it! This is amazing!" Elsa said as she followed Jack around the cave.

"Thanks. Do you want to practice our powers for a little while?"Jack said making a snowflake appear and weave its way around the air and land on Elsa's nose.

ELSA's Pov

The beautiful glowing snowflake landed on my nose and it tickled a little before I started laughing. _Whats going on! I can't stop laughing!_ Elsa thought and then made a snowball behind her back and threw it at Jacks face and it landed right smack damb in the forhead! Then we had a snowball fight for about a hour before we fell on Jacks cot trying to catch our breath. We face each other with grins slaped on out faces and realized how close we are. Jacks starts to blush and get up.

"We should go back" Elsa said sleepily looking into Jacks eyes, they were fill with happiness and love. His eyes were so beautiful, when I looked closer she saw a pattern of a snowflake.

"Yea, your right. Its late." Jack said getting up and giving Elsa a hand. They smiled and dove into the water. Jack couldn't help but know-test that Elsa's hair flowed around her making her look prettier. Like a beautiful water sprite. They both popped out of the water to see Anna and Kera smiling and giggling. Then Anna pulled out her camera**(A/N It is like the 19 60s or 50s in this story, and cameras did exist! Sorry for the interruption.)** and took a picture of them and smiled at them evilly.

"ANNA! KERA! You both scared me to death! What are you doing out here!?" Elsa whisper shouted. They smiled again.

"Kera, Anna you both should be in bed! Kera, I know mom wouldn't be happy to know that her ten year old daughter is way up past her bed time!" Jack whisper shouted. Kera smile flattered for a second before she smiled again.

"Well, it was worth it! Anna you got the picture right?" Kera asked in her adorable little accent. Anna smiled at her.

" Yep! I can't wait to show this to Kida and Milo! See for your self!" Anna showed picture to Elsa and Jack as they got out of the water. They looked at the picture to see themselves with a surprised look on their faces as they were holding hands. They both blushed.

"Anna go to bed! We have a big day tomorrow! Good night." Elsa said with her face hot.

"That mean you too Kera. Off to bed with you. Good night." Jack said as his ten year sister old whined and turned around. Her and Anna said good night and walked away.

"Jack, can you walk me too my room please?" Elsa asked still blushing a bit. Jack smiled at elsa and nodded. They started walking and climed up the wall again and back through the hall. Untill they reached Elsa's room.

"I gotta go shower before bed. Good night Jack." Elsa said Smiling. Jack smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

"Night snowflake." He said and walk away to his room.

Elsa's pov

After my shower I dried off and put on my short blue night gown that had short puffed sleves and a sweetheart neck line. The dress was tight around the torso and had lace lining. I walked over to my bed and crawled under my blankets.

As I started to drif off to sleep my thoughts went to Jack. All I could think about was Jack. Soon I drifted off to sleep thinking of him.

(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of fishermen yelling at the docks.

I forced open my eyes. I started steching on my bed while yawning. I sat there for another ten minutes. I had closed my eyes and then opened them when I heard a knock at the door.

"Heka vena mata Elsa" I heard a feminine voice out sound. I had learned the Atlantic langu when I was very little and I prossesed the words _"Good morning miss Elsa" _**(A/N This is not a real language. I made it up.)**

I got off my bed and opened the door to see a maid. She had silver hair, brown eyes and was wearing a uniform. She also had dark tanned skin.

"Heka vena na hak to. Maka wala wra?" " _Good morning to you too. May I help you?_"

She smiled " Brakadram ki bikana srawen hi tra miro." "_ Breakfast is being severed in ten minutes_."

" Aki yewa wra." "_Ok thank you._". I said and the younge girl nodded and walked away.. I shut my door walked to my closet. I had desired to wear a croc top with power blue slevdes and a sweet heart neck line.( the top part of Elsa's dress but the bottom sperated from the top so it is just a skirt and shirt.) A short teal skirt the stopped six intches above the knee. the skirt was like the was she wore the day before expect it was shorter and the paterns at the edges was snowflakes. Elsa slipped off her night gown and put on the out fit. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face before putting a bit of eye liner and a bit of purple eye shadow and magenta lipstick with clear lip gloss. She decided to leave her hair down. She combed her mid back length curly hair and made a head band made of ice and put it in her hair and sweep her bangs to the side. Elsa then walked over to her jewelry box and put two dimond ear rings in and a few silver bracelet on and one silver ankle bracelet. Then a necklace with a silver chain and a snowflake shaped blue dimond. It was the last thing her parents ever gave her. Anna had on similar but with a gold chain and a pink rose shaped dimond.

For some reason Elsa felt like dressing up today. Elsa walked out of her room and throat the long hall ways until she made it to the dining room. When she walked in, she saw her sister talking about true love and some guy named Hans. She saw Milo and Kida talking about a girl named Lynsie. I walked over and sat down on the pillow seat or what ever their called. Anna and Kera looked at her and smirked.

"Morning Els. What are you dressed up for?" Anna said snickering.

"Yea, it wouldn't have to due with a certain someone you were with last night would it?" Kera said acting sly. When hearing this Milo and Kida whipped their heads to look at me and the girls.

"And who exactly were you with last night Elsa?" Kera asked with a bit of grin and Milo just sat there and tried to scowl at his wife for encouraging them, but it looked more like he was trying to do a impression of a fish. It was pretty funny.

Before I could answer Jack walked in. Thank goodness. He looked so cute. His hair was messy and un-combed. He looked a bit groggy and still had his sleep face. But then he looked at me and his eyes widened.

Do I look bad?

Jack's pov

I was exremly tired. I stayed up last last night to make a gift for Elsa. When I was done with hers, I realized that it would be weird if I didn't make one for Anna too.

I walked into the dining room to see all the girls snickering and my dad trying to do a impression of a fish. Them I saw Elsa. Her face was tomato red. Then I noticed her outfit. She looked beautiful. Her hair was also down in curls, I haven't seen her hair down since I was nine. She looked at me and smiled that smile that would make any man drop dead.

"Hey Jack!" Elsa said in her angelic voice.

"Hey Snowflake. So after breakfast, are you and Anna ready to explore the kingdom? I have some people I want you to meet. Plus my cousin is coming today." I said in an excited voice.

"Cool, cant wait to meet them." Elsa said with a smile.

After breakfast we headed to the docks to wait for my cousin. After chatting with Elsa for a little bit. We decided to go wait at the palace for my cousin. As we were walking away I heard a feminine voice call out.

"Are you ditching me all ready Jack? I thought that my cousin would remember that I was through plane."

**Thats all for now! If I had any typos, please message me!**


End file.
